


What Happened in Seoul

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, Cute, F/M, Honeymoon, Jealousy, Seoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Now married, Karma and Okuda take a well-deserved honeymoon trip to Seoul, Korea!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	What Happened in Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, Megumiai30 here with a Karumana fanfic! I know it's been long since I saw you guys, but I hope you enjoy this short fanfic that I always had a mind to write but wrote it just recently!
> 
> -Megumiai30
> 
> Karma and Okuda are 23 in this fanfic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and stay safe from the corona virus. Wash your hands, stay at home!

What Happened in Seoul(Feat: Okuda-san)  
Mid-August 

“Manami! Are you ready to go?”

“Yes! Just let me get my hat on!” 

Karma waited as his new wife, Okuda Manami, now Akabane Manami got ready for their day in central Seoul. They had arrived two days ago after their marriage in Japan, in a grand wedding hall in Tokyo attended by all their friends, colleagues, and of course their precious class 3-E. Speaking of their former class and present close friends, a lot of them had or were in the process of tying the knot. A year before their wedding, Chiba and Hayami, and Sugino and Kanzaki had gotten married, and Maehara and Okano had certainly tied the knot three years ago. They had witnessed and helped their closest friends: Nagisa and Kayano’s engagement in a class-wide operation. 

Now, they were in a hotel located in the western part of Seoul, an area where Karma chose as their place of lodging because it was quiet, away from the bustling city and relaxing, kind of like their own home of Kunugigaoka. (Even though they were living in Chiyoda-ku at the moment…)

As he was waiting for his wife to make her finishing touches, Karma’s mind floated to their almost perfect wedding. I say almost because as the two were on their march to a new life, Karma’s robust mother shouted out slyly, “Karma, make sure you don’t wear out Manami-chan tonight!” 

He wanted nothing more than to hide in a hole out of embarrassment, and so did Okuda, but when they looked back, their parents were looking at them with fond smiles…While their friends were roaring in laughter. 

Anyways, he was lost in his thoughts until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Ah! Manami, ready to go?” Karma asked, coming out of his thoughts.

Okuda giggled at her husband’s reaction. She nodded, “Of course. We decided to explore Seoul today, remember?” She emphasized the last part of her sentence with a blush, and Karma blushed with a sly grin on his face. 

After the couple had arrived in Incheon two days ago, they had come to the hotel fairly late in the evening, and so as a result, they had spent the next day in their hotel room, doing various…stuff… Well, give them a break. They just married, and they were two very passionate people in their early twenties. 

Anyhow, the two agreed that they would see the sights after their…umm lovely day together in the hotel room. 

“Well then, Manami, if we’re not going to spend the whole day in our hotel room again, let’s go?” Karma suggested. 

Okuda nodded enthusiastically, “Sure! Let’s go!” She wrapped her arm around her husband’s, and she took her hand in hers affectionately.

Karma smiled softly as he took the card key and headed out while slightly leaning on his wife. They headed to the nearest subway station, which was on the infamous Seoul Subway Line 9, known for its’ killer rush hours. But since it was 10 in the morning, the crowds had already dwindled in their place of work or school by now. Okuda and Karma took the subway to transfer their way to Jongro, the very heart of the city. 

After they got on the subway, seeing as there were no seats at all, they leaned on the pillar next to the opposite door of where they entered. Karma leaned on the pillar itself, cushioning his wife. Okuda merely fell into her husband’s soft body and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her delicate figure. 

Some elderly Koreans were looking at the couple with fond smiles on their faces, a university student who was listening to ‘Sky Stroll(Howl’s Moving Castle)’ on his phone looked up and smiled as he caught sight of the two of them. Other young people were mixed. They either looked at the couple with envy or were looking at them with a smile. Okuda, conscious of the attention they were receiving, let go, to Karma’s surprise. 

“What’s the matter, Manami-chan?” He asked. 

“Nothing, nothing at all….” She replied meekly. 

Karma smirked. He looked around and was never one to miss one’s feelings or the eyes pointed at them, and so he wrapped his arms around Okuda more firmly. 

“Karma!” She squeaked. 

Karma winked with a sly grin. He whispered, “Let’s show them that we are a couple.” 

Manami chuckled. They went on their way in that position until the university student offered his seat in perfect Japanese to the couple, and Karma sat Okuda down, himself standing in front of her. The two enjoyed some small talk until they reached the stop where they had to transfer. 

When they had reached Gyeongbok Palace, they explored the palace itself, a museum of modern-day Korea right in the area surrounding the palace and Gwanghwamoon Square. After they had explored the areas surrounding it such as Insa-dong, and the markets that were scattered around the area as treasures, the two decided to visit Seoul Sky in Jamshil. 

“Look, look Karma-kun!” Okuda pointed out the night sky view of Seoul from the area of the floor glass. The city and night view of Seoul was literally right beneath their very eyes, and they took in the beautiful Han River and the skyscrapers that almost ruled the city. 

Karma couldn’t help but to smile at his wife, who looked like she was genuinely having a blast. When they planned their honeymoon, he suggested a tour around Europe or America, but after pointing out the fact that they didn’t have a whole lot of time on their hands coupled with the fact that the two were getting busier led Karma to follow his wife’s suggestion of Korea, or specifically, Seoul.

When closing time approached, Karma suggested, “Manami, let’s go. It’s almost closing time here, and we don’t want to face rush hour, right?” 

Okuda nodded and apologized, “Right. Sorry, I mean, I was too captivated by the night view of the city.”

Karma chuckled, “I could tell. Now, let’s go, eh?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his warm body. 

They made their way to the subway and Karma being the protective husband that he was, enfolded her and protected her in the crowded subway in case of unwanted hands, accidental hands, and all the shoving and pushing that occurred in the late hours of the night from people who were getting off work late or young people who just had a blast at the bars and clubs of Gangnam. 

When they had reached Shinnonhyeon Station, they were greeted with the sound of giggling girls and women along with men who had a blast at the nearby shops. After all, the region of Gangnam was pretty much Shibuya for Tokyo as the two would discover the next day or Manhattan for New York. 

“어머, 저 오빠 겁나 잘 생기지 않았어? (Oh my gosh, isn’t that oppa hot?)” Remarked one girl who looked like she was in her early to mid-twenties, while eyeing the Akabane couple, or more specifically Karma. 

The girl next to her, who by the looks of it looked like her friend nodded vigorously and with a squeal, “진짜! 완전 대박! 저런 남자라면 난 완전 환영인데 말이야…(I know! He’s so hot! If a guy like that came up to me, I would welcome him with open arms you know…)” 

Some schoolgirls whispered and giggled at the man himself, and how much they would like a guy who would enfold them like Karma was doing. Guys and men also remarked at how they would love to do the same, along with the fact that Okuda was cute until Karma gave them one of his killer looks which in turn, made the men quiet. 

Okuda, even though she didn’t understand Korean knew that women were ogling and gushing over her husband. Even though she knew that her husband was a handsome looking man(and she wouldn’t deny it whenever Nakamura teased her about it.) she just wanted to be the only one to do so and didn’t want anyone to even drool over him. She put on a face of discomfort to which Karma, with a worrying look, asked her softly, “Manami? What’s wrong, are you okay? Are you sick?” 

She then realized how her face looked like and with a tired face smiled at her husband replying, “No, everything’s all right, anata… Just hold me?” She asked and not letting him go somewhere else, snaked her arms behind his back and held him firmly against her, not letting an inch of space between them.

“Mhmm..” She mewed to which Karma felt flustered and his face red. He looked around him and he saw the same girls whispering amongst themselves and he realized they weren’t exactly pleasant words. He also eyed some schoolgirls who were giggling and sighing. Everything clicked. His gold eyes softened and he hugged back, tightening his arms around her delicate body. 

When they reached their station, he mouthed to the pair of girls, “나한테는 이 여자 뿐이야. (For me, this is the only woman I’ll know.),” causing them to scoff as they watched the couple get off. 

Once they reached their hotel suite, Okuda remarked, “Karma, do you mind if I take a shower first?” 

Karma folded his arms and merely listened to Okuda arranging this and that until she came to a stop. 

“Karma?” She asked. 

He walked step by step towards his wife, making her breath hitch. He took her in his arms and whispered, “Manami…”

She gasped, “Yes Karma?” 

“You were jealous, weren’t you?” 

Okuda stopped in her tracks, and asked with a nervous smile, “What? No, of course not! What made you think that?” 

Karma continued, “Manami, you’re a terrible liar…I saw how you looked at those girls on the subway…” 

Okuda sighed, “You caught me… But, is it wrong for me to feel jealous when I just want my husband for myself? When I want to be the only one to ogle him? When I don’t want anyone to eye him??” She sighed once more because she knew how futile her jealousy was. They were married, end of story. 

Karma grinned and kissed her deeply. Okuda followed. The two broke apart after much effort. They looked at each other, panting. Karma spoke up first, “Manami… You’re not wrong…I heard what those bitc- I mean girls said.” Karma changed his choice of words when she stared at him in disapproval. “No profanity!” She would always emphasize when Karma used words that he would sometimes with Nagisa.

“And I told them that you’re the only woman for me, anata…” He dragged out the anata part deliberately, making her shiver in pleasure. 

Okuda smiled and felt some tears come to her eyes, and apologized, “Right, sorry about that Karma. I love you.” 

Karma nodded, “Me too, Manami. So, are you going in the tub first, or should I?” Karma asked the basic question of taking a bath since they were covered with sweat. It had been a sweltering day. 

Okuda giggled, “Well, I was thinking we could take a bath together…” She smirked at him through her glasses, sending him a look through her beautiful purple eyes. 

Karma blushed but soon regained his posture with a smirk, “Eh~? Was that what you wanted? Well, can’t say no to my lady, now can I?” He winked. 

Okuda giggled and made herself in the bathroom, and Karma followed suit, their clothes thrown away in a dirty pile near their bed. No one dared to bother the two during the night, because chances were, the two really didn’t have the time or attention to focus on such things during the night. They only had the attention and set of minds for themselves, in the beautiful Seoul night. 


End file.
